


A Fated Encounter

by Reichu



Series: New Theatrical Vignettes [1]
Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Ephemerality, Eroguro, F/M, Giant Man/Tiny Woman, Purple Prose, Redemption, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Souls, Sublimity, WTF, divine eroticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reichu/pseuds/Reichu
Summary: An envoy from the heavens arrives over Tokyo-3, bearing an immeasurably heavy burden. Fate guides him to the one person capable of lifting him long enough for him to finally die in peace.
Series: New Theatrical Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A strange little bit of writing that came out of me, based on a possible interpretation of the 8th Angel encounter that I recently stumbled upon in my personal Eva-explorations. I won't spoil the mystery of the prose by explaining what's going on. The second "chapter" was written first, and the first was added after the fact. The two narratives splice together at the point where the Angel asks Eva-01 for forgiveness.

The vortex of condemned souls surrounds him. So many, all with tragic stories of their own, forming an impenetrable shroud of spirit and desire. But the ones he truly wishes to be with are somewhere else.

He can scarcely feel his body. But he knows that the spear is here beside him. The same one he used to--

Along its two helices flow inconceivable quantities of biological data. The physical, and the spiritual. He senses his previous form encoded within. But within those coils there is data far older still, and, beholding it, he cannot keep himself from reaching out. This iteration of his soul agitating like an electron within its red globe, he splits the spear in twain, and both halves begin to interweave with the light of his soul, and he begins to solidify into something new.

The egg lay high above the clouds, hidden beneath its dark octagonal veils, casting its myriad eyes upon the earth. At its very center, he starts to live again, and the egg begins to move.

‘I am Lord,’ he thinks, ‘and this is my Chariot.’

The seven colors of the rainbow start to radiate over the shell. Adam’s purest golden essence is inside his soul. Concentrated. In this Life after Life, he is a key to the Gates of the Worlds Beyond.

‘Come to me, my flock,’ he bade the souls that rot in the devastated lands below. ‘Come to me and I shall deliver you. I shall return to you the life that, in my blindness and devastation, I allowed to be stolen. Freed forever of this purgatory, you all shall live again.’

A flaming red crown of wheels-within-wheels propel the pupa of the Angel of Resurrection. The cocoon burgeons as tiny red lights rise up to meet it, all seeming to vanish before they do. The entity at its center feels the unfathomable emptiness within his heart at last acquire a warmth. His spiritual womb fills. To be blessedly burdened with life is as wonderful a feeling as he always knew it would be.

‘Yes,’ he thinks to them. ‘You are inside me now, and with my followers I shall protect you. No matter what it takes, we shall protect you, and we shall help reverse your misfortunes. One day my sins will be undone… One day, this will be a blue planet again. These wheels will take you as far toward that future as they can.”

The Chariot heads northward, seeking the Holy Grail and its mistress. There, where past and future will converge, is where he must go. Destiny awaits them all.

As he moves along his orbital path, weaponry developed by the Lilin — the race he used to belong to — in the years after his death is thrown at him. It is powerful, but against the combined might of him and his angelic choir, all their energy is absorbed and dispersed. Soon he reaches that place, and he can see with his countless eyes that his objective lay far beneath him. A sense of confusion and eeriness grips him, as if his destiny splinters. What he yearns for is not in a single place. And what he perceives as himself — he realizes now that this, too, does not reside in a single place. Was this according to his own designs? He can’t remember. He has become a force of pure will, too thoroughly rewritten to see the past clearly. There is nothing left to do but deliver his divine message and receive his absolution.

Fate itself hangs in the balance. All he can do is go on believing.

And so, without another thought, he begins his heavenly descent. Casting himself down into the embrace of whoever accepts the burden of saving these souls.

Three giants race to meet him. Two of them smell faintly of Lilith. The other doesn’t interest him. Of those two, he finds one markedly more intriguing. A lithe and pale creature, covered in purple, that most regal of colors.

‘I know you,’ he thinks. ‘I know you very well.’

It is mere intuition; no true recall attends it. But he’s certain. She is familiar both inside and out. It is the sort of familiarity that brings… _joy_? Can he still feel such things? His heart grows heavy, and the myriad souls inside him begin to quicken.

‘You are the one.’

He emerges from his egg and hastens his descent. Just as he hoped, she answers his call. Their egos violently collide, turning the world purple and red. She reaches high for him. One eye opens, then two more, and arms infused with the power of Longinus unfold, elongate… stretch desperately for her. His crimson fingers weave between hers, and their palms press together, and spiritual conduits connect blissfully.

The other two giants are near. He must focus himself and all the others upon this one task. They must complete it. There is no other option. And so, he must hurry.

His grip tightening fiercely, he tells her, ‘Please forgive me.’


	2. Eva

The descending Angel casts off its cloaking cocoon, revealing a resplendent spectral sphere, an eye of providence staring down toward its destiny. On the ground below, another unstoppable force of nature races with singular focus to meet the other. A graceful giant wrapped in purples and greens, town and forest alike being trampled below her feet. Despite her inconceivably vast size, she carries herself lightly at full sprint, her form perfect, nothing standing in her way.

She realizes then that it’s avoiding the others. That it’s aiming for her. She has no choice but to meet this challenge, no matter what it takes. With the rest of her soul — slotted into her bound body like a key into a hole — she lets herself resonate to the utmost. In the savage serenity of synchronization, both of them find what they require.

‘Luvah…’ a voice then speaks into her mind. ‘Help me…’

LCL surging through her body as her enormous muscles propel her onward, she feels an extraordinary sense of urgency overtake her.

‘I can hear them all screaming inside me… All of us are dying over and over again. I—’

She rushes toward her target, faster than sound. As if in response, the rainbow egg begins to hatch. Quickly it unfolds, fingers spreading far apart and celestial hosts manifesting along their lengths, leaving trails of heavenly fire in the sky. A flaming wheel forms behind it, and the center of the eye takes on a glow that becomes more blinding with every frenzied revolution.

She knows who is preparing to come out.

Carried along on a wave of pure inertia, she slides beneath the rapidly approaching bands of color coursing over a myriad giant insect scales. The Angel’s body radiates with the power of the Gates. It is the Guf itself, embodied within flesh.

‘I’m still trapped inside the hell of that day.’

She spreads her ego as far as it will go, and immediately it reacts with him and heightens in intensity. Their beings start to weave together before they’ve even touched. Something new is created in the space between them, a domain surging with tempestuous passions, where the air is displaced with the fluidic ether of the other-world, and all creation is dyed a glowing violet.

Raising her hands high, she thinks to him, ‘I’m here for you now. For just this moment… let us be one.’

The white glow of the epicenter above her head immediately calms, revealing a massive iris the color of earth, streaked with gold. And from the pupil of that iris, an entity emerges. A beautiful crimson humanoid being with melancholy red eyes and an aquiline face honoring a race of peoples long gone. As soon as he can produce arms, he reaches for her — desperate for the touch of another after fifteen long years in purgatory. He interlaces his fingers between hers with a gripping sensuality.

But the pressure he places upon her is immediately overwhelming, as if he doesn’t know his own strength. He hurts, and yet she cannot balk. Because there is an inescapable delight in this as well. The sense of connection is real and immediate. Within that touch, all the feelings of this being who used to be a man pour into body and soul, and she wants more. She wants to embrace him completely.

His sad eyes gaze down upon her. ‘I’m sorry.’ His grip begins to tighten painfully. ‘I… don’t have much time. Please forgive me.’ Her core pulse abruptly heightens as pain and pleasure powerfully converge. Fiercely he embeds himself within those loci of spiritual energies, her left and right palm chakras, with mighty spears that had been hands but a moment ago.

Body tissues are ravaged, bones are shattered, and nerves light on fire. He goes all the way through, pushing so deeply into her that eventually the agony subsides into something far more exquisite.

Her spine arches tightly backward, and surely beneath the armor her teeth are bared in an ecstatic grimace. Energies run down her arms, collecting inside her core, and the run-off courses down further still, into the junction of her muscular thighs, where means of pleasure and connectivity lay hidden, long untouched, and unseen by the eyes of most mortals. This formerly mortal creature now forces her to remember what it was like, being a woman who loved a man and was loved by him in turn. But she remembers more than that — much more. Things this soul has not experienced since before it was split in twain, in the long, innocent days before the Great Flood.

Remembering all that, she gives herself over to Katsuragi and his choir completely. She lets herself enter a world where this body’s material nature is wholly immaterial. Being ripped to shreds by the force of the divine coupling means little when, in truth, she is an entity of pure light, and so too is he who penetrates her, and all existence and consciousness revolves around pleasure and empathy and redemption and the continuity of life. She can use her incredible power to mend the soul of someone who tried so hard and was punished so severely. She can be an entity of love and creation — not merely an agent of destruction that brings ruin to everything.

In this state of perfect surrender, she is flooded with millions upon millions of lives and just as many desires for another chance. Nothing can be allowed to stop this from reaching its natural conclusion. The other two Evas try, but he merely heightens the intensity of his eros, thrusting into her ever more fiercely and desperately, the pleas of his soul growing louder and louder. Both know this cannot possibly last. In fact, it must end soon. There is no other option.

He pours all his remaining power into one final forward motion. Energies rapidly accumulate and focus and contract and release. His incredible weight bears savagely upon his lover’s comparatively tiny frame; the flood of spirits at last tapers off into a trickle, and then to nothing. The pleasure that’s been accumulating inside her chest reaches its acme. Her neck suddenly arches back, jaws agape with delight, as the energies of a powerful nuclear orgasm radiate throughout her tired, mutilated body.

With the total loss of what little remaining control she had, her arms rupture completely into bloody ribbons. But it doesn’t matter. She lets her eyes interlock with his, thinking only of the triumph of this moment. ‘We did it,’ she tells him, her thoughts having the warmth of the purest smile. He’s so close now their faces almost touch. Thoughtlessly, she tries to reach for him, but the limbs have no feeling or function left.

And it’s too late now, besides. He’s been mortally wounded. His eyes are dimming. He’s fading away.

Her spirit-form embraces him as tightly as it can. ‘What happens to you now?’

‘I never intended to live long like this,’ he tells her. ‘Bringing them to you was all I could do. I serve no greater purpose now.’

‘It doesn’t have to be like that,’ she pleads. ‘You don’t have to disappear. Join them inside me. I can reunite you with—’

He shakes his head sadly. ‘You know, don’t you? This is just a shadow. I’m not really here.’

That moment, his core is finally shattered, and suddenly he’s gone. Completely, without a trace. She realizes he’s right. The Angel was his body in a very real sense, but it wasn’t where the seat of his soul was.

But where could the soul of the man who triggered Second Impact possibly be?

The corpse of the 8th Angel explodes inside her and around her and breaks her body further. But she’s at a place far beyond pain. The future has gained a clarity she wasn’t sure it would ever achieve.

Feeling the plethora of souls inside her — safely enclosed deep within, far beyond the reach of her captors — she knows that everything will be all right.


End file.
